


The Entrepreneur and the Artist

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex tried to forget his desire for a certain farmboy in the arms of an artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entrepreneur and the Artist

## The Entrepreneur and the Artist

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

Lex was a little late arriving at the party. He was in town on business for his father but had decided to visit an old friend while he was there. The house was packed and he knew right away that he could drop his guard. No one at this party would be talking about what went on to anyone else. 

He moved through the room and heard his name, yelled. "Lex, up here." Lex looked up to see Brett and a gorgeous blond. He made his way across the room and up the stairs. 

He let Brett hug him and then pulled back to give him a kiss. "I'm glad you came, Lex. I want you to meet Justin Taylor, he's the..." 

"Rage illustrator. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Taylor. Brett sent me a copy of Rage and I loved it." 

"Call me Justin. I'm glad you liked it. Does that mean you'll be a subscriber?" 

"I've already purchased a case to store them in, I take very good care of my collector's items." 

Justin smiled at the bald man, thinking that he looked familiar, but not sure why. 

"Lex, I might ask you to put the Luthor name behind me for my next project." Justin realized then where he'd seen Lex. 

"Really? What's it going to be?" 

"I'm planning on putting Rage on the big screen." 

Someone called Brett's name and he excused himself. Lex grinned at Justin. "I'm going to make an assumption that you're gay." 

"That's right. And you?" 

"I walk both sides of the street. Shall we get a drink? I'd love to pick your brain about your comic and where you and Brett have talked about going with the movie. If he wants to throw my name around I want to know how to back him up." 

They got drinks and Lex grabbed a plate of snacks. Finding a corner away from the hubbub of the party, they chatted about the comic at first, with Lex asking if he could get the back issues. From there, they moved to talk of the movie, and then on to art mediums. 

Justin found Lex engaging, with a great sense of humor. They were still talking when the party was winding down. Brett came over to them and smiled. "Lex, you want to show Justin the way to the guesthouse? I have to get the birthday boy home. He and his partner both drank too much to drive." 

"Sure, I can get him there. Don't let them molest you." 

"Lex, you ruin all my fun. I'll talk to you both tomorrow." 

They watched him walk away. Justin looked over at Lex. "I thought he might try to hit on me." 

"Brett isn't the type to use his work to get laid. Would he have been welcome?" 

"He met Brian, my partner, that's who Rage is modeled from, but I think he also figured out that we aren't exclusive." 

"There's a man in the world who doesn't want to lock your cute little bubble butt up and keep it to himself?" 

"Brian doesn't believe in that kind of thing. He doesn't say I love you either." 

"Sounds like you could do better." 

"No, I thought that too, for a while. He shows it in the things he does for me. Every day I feel it from him, even when he tries to throw me out." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"Whenever things get too intense, he thinks I'll leave, so he pushes first." 

Lex nodded and changed the subject. "I guess I should show you to the guesthouse." 

Lex stood and led the way. He turned on the lights and pointed out which doors were which. As he turned to leave, Justin stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Want to walk on my side of the street tonight?" 

"I think I'd enjoy that." 

Lex watched as Justin stripped down. The boy looked even better naked. As he slipped an arm around Justin and nuzzled his neck, his cell phone rang. Justin grabbed it and looked at the display. 

"Give me a minute." 

Lex nodded and wandered over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He couldn't help hearing, the area was too small. 

"Hi, Brian, just get in? /// Ah, that's too bad. /// Walked into a Hollywood party, just like in the movies. /// No, he's taking his friend home. /// I'm having better luck than you did. /// Bald, sexy. /// Don't know yet, should I ask? /// Lex, are you hung? Top or bottom?" 

Lex answered the first by opening his pants and pulling it out. "I'm an equal opportunity kind of guy." 

"Yes and he goes either way. /// Are you serious?" Justin covered the phone and looked at Lex. 

"He wants to listen, will that bother you?" 

"I've fucked and been fucked in backrooms of most of the high end clubs here and in Europe. Having your partner listen won't bother me if it doesn't you." 

"He's cool with it, want me to bottom for him?" Justin chuckled. He walked over to the bed placed the phone on the table. Lex finished undressing as Justin got out condoms and lube. 

Justin sat on the edge of the bed and crooked his finger. Lex walked over to him and waited to see where things were going. 

"Brian, he's about your size. Skin is much lighter." 

"I was a red head when I had hair." 

"You don't shave?" 

"No, the only hair I have is right here." Lex indicated his eyebrows. 

Justin's hand had moved down to heft Lex's balls. "I like it when the balls are big and heavy like this." 

Lex moaned as Justin rolled his balls and tugged on them gently. "Why don't you lie down?" 

Lex nodded and crawled onto the bed. "I want to taste you." 

"You're in charge, do what you like." 

Justin soon had him panting and moaning. He reached for the blonde's head. "If you don't slow down I'm going to shoot." 

"Guy like you won't be done with one, will you?" 

"No, just trying to be polite." 

Justin bent his head and sucked Lex back into his mouth. Lex caressed the top of Justin's head, pressing down and letting out a grunt as he shot down the boy's throat. 

As he panted he heard Justin telling Brian about what he'd just done, complete with a vivid description of Lex's scent and taste. Lex watched as a wicked grin spread across Justin's face. He was quiet for a moment and then he said a soft, "Goodnight," before turning off the phone. 

"He misses you." It was a statement not a question. 

"Does someone miss you?" 

"Not in the same way." 

Lex's tone let Justin know it wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss. Lex reached for Justin pulling him down so that he could begin getting him even more turned on. 

A couple of hours later as Lex showered, his cell phone rang. Justin fumbled it out of Lex's jacket and hit the button. 

"Hello." 

"Lex?" 

"Lex is in the shower." 

"Who is this?" the voice on the other end sounded displeased. 

"A friend of Lex's. Do you want me to give him a message?" 

"I want to talk to him, now." 

"Pushy aren't you. I told you he's taking a shower. He was all sticky, didn't want to go back to his hotel that way." 

"Sticky? Why was he sticky?" 

"That's none of your business. Give me your name and I'll tell him you called." 

The bathroom door opened and Lex grinned when he saw Justin on the phone. Walking toward him he said, "Tell Brian that I don't think I can get it up again tonight, but if he wants to listen to us fuck tomorrow night I'm available." 

Justin had gone white. He heard a gasp on the other end of the line, then the phone disconnected. 

"Oh god, Lex. This is your phone." Justin held it out so that he could see it better. 

"Oh fuck!" Lex snatched the phone and looked at the history. "Clark..." 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"Not your fault I said what I did." 

"Yeah, but I answered your phone." 

"Don't worry about it. I should have turned it off." 

"Did he know?" 

"No." 

"Fuck. Now I'm really sorry." 

"Justin, he's a straight high school kid, in love with the girl next door. Nothing was ever going to happen except friendship. I don't think he's homophobic. I guess I'll find out now. You did nothing wrong." 

"Do you want to stay here, instead of going back to your hotel?" 

"It would be nice to sleep next to someone." 

"Then come to bed." 

Lex was too tired to stay awake long. The next morning he put it out of his mind and went on with his work. 

Epilogue: 

Lex had returned from LA to find autographed copies of the first three volumes of Rage. He grinned at the note from Brian thanking him for the 'show'. As he was putting the comics away carefully, he heard a soft cough. 

"Lex." 

He didn't turn, "Clark, I didn't expect you." 

"I'm glad you're back." 

"Are you?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I understand you called. I didn't intend for you to find out that way." 

"I wish you'd told me." 

"Didn't seem important, it doesn't affect out friendship. At least it shouldn't." 

"I..." 

"Clark, if you can't deal with it just say so and leave. I give my word that I won't bother you." 

A hand touched his shoulder, tugging gently. Lex allowed himself to be turned toward Clark. A big hand cupped his face and lifted. He looked into those beautiful eyes, a soft smile curved Clark's lips. 

Then Clark was moving closer, one arm wrapped around Lex to pull him into Clark's personal space. 

"What I'm having trouble dealing with is all the time we've wasted." 

"Huh?" 

Clark's smile grew for just a minute before he covered Lex's still open mouth with his. Hours later, Lex would call Justin to tell him thanks, for the comics and other things. 

The end. 


End file.
